Irish Dreams
by NuttyPanda
Summary: Maggie was originally Cynthia Maggie Brandon. What hppens when she moves to Forks from Ireland and meets someone who looks suspiciously like her sister Mary. Takes place 70 years after BD
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, This is for my friend Lauren who's favorite characters are Maggie and Alice. Takes place during Twilight, near the beginning when Bella comes. Same pairings and such. Rate, Read and Review! P.S, Who here has seen Vampires Suck? It was hilarious!**

Maggie POV

_Girls just want to have fuh-un! Oh-hh girls just wanna haaaave fun! _I growled and smushed my pillow over my ear. The teenager sitting next to me on my flight apparently loved that song, as he had been listening to it the whole time from Dublin to Forks.

_YESS! WE'RE THERE! _I thought as the plane finally touched down. I grabbed my carry on bag from above my seat and stood up to exit the plane.

"Hello, honey. Is mom or dad picking you up?" A cheery blond flight attendant asked me. I snorted. I knew I looked little, but not that little. I walked into the airport, ignoring her. Grabbing my bag and quickly hailing a taxi, I made my way from Port Angeles to Forks.

"Ahh, Miss Brandon. Welcome to Forks. Your house is ready and furnished, just as your family wished. Your parents will be here soon, right? How old are you?" My real estate agent, Ashton Newton asked.

I smiled at him sweetly, replying

"Oh thank you Mr. Newton. Yes my parents will be here soon, they just stopped to visit an old friend. I'm seventeen. I'll be attending Forks high school tomorrow." I said in my most innocent voice. I could taste my lie in the back of my throat, just as I did with other lies.

Mr. Newton smiled down at me.

"Yes, well, my son Michael goes there. Everyone just calls him Mike though. I'm sure you two will be good friends." He said as he got into his car. I waved at him while he drove away.

"Okay, housey. Just what do you actually look like, hmm?" I mumbled as I walked down the stone path to the front door.

I gasped as I entered the house. It was stunning, with it's wide family room with my newly bought white furniture spread evenly across it, the plasma in the middle. And the kitchen had alluring white marble counters, spotted with black. I climbed up the spiral staircase, excited to see the bedrooms.

I looked through the five different bedrooms, deciding which one would be best for what.

Hmmm, the one with the huge wall made of windows for my art room, the tiniest one for a storage room. The one with the bathroom for my closet, the one with lime green walls for my game room- I stopped and gasped loudly for the second time.

This room was magnificent, with its baby blue walls, and it had its own private balcony that was right by the charming forest, full of tiny plants and animals. Perfect for hunting. It was my bedroom.

Okay, I know that I don't technically need a bedroom since I don't sleep, but still. You just need one.

I had only ever been through school once, and that was back when I was a human. I was excited to learn all the new things. Unpacking my clothes at vampire speed, I managed to get the rest of my house ready in an hour. Then I went hunting.

I ran past the trees, following the scent of the lion. A mountain lion on my first day here. I liked this place already. I inhaled deeply, then made a sharp left turn.

I tackled the animal, draining him quickly. Only then did I notice it had gotten dark. I strolled back towards my house, softly singing an Irish lullaby.

_Over in Killarney_

_Many years ago,_

_Me mother sang a song to me_

_In tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple little ditty_

_In her good old Irish way_

_And I'd give the world if she could sing_

_That song to me today_

_Oft in my dreams I wander_

_To that cot again_

_I feel her arms a-huggin' me _

_As when she held me then_

_And I hear her voice a-hummin'_

_To me as in days of yore_

_When she used to rock me fast asleep_

_Outside the cabin door_

I gazed into the rising sun, then back on my painting. I added a few finishing touches, then hung it on the wall. It was off two small girls playing by a pond, while their parents watch them. It was drawn from one of my few memories of my human life. I had a sister when I was young. Her name was Mary.

When Mary was only fifteen, she started to see things. She would see in her head a picture or clip, and then it would happen. She could see the future. I was only eleven at time, and I believed her. At night she would tell me of the lonely blond soldier that she would dream of. I loved every second of it. But when Mother and Father found out, they put her in an asylum, and I never saw her after that. She must of died.

I went into my closet room to pick an outfit for my very first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie POV

I whistled a cheery tune as I locked my front door. Nodding happily at the neighbors, I climbed down the front steps and started jogging towards the school. I stopped suddenly. It was four miles there. It might seem a little bit odd if I walked.

Sighing, I climbed in to my dark blue Audi. I was afraid that it would stand out. I drove slowly through the morning traffic, humming my lullaby.

My throat started to pinch and it felt like tears should be escaping. Mamai had sung Mary and I that song when I was just a toddler.

_Mary and I giggled. "Mamai, Mamai! Do it again Mamai! I like that song! Please?" Mary begged. I nodded in agreement. "Gen! Gen Mamai! Do gen!" I said, struggling to form the same words as Mary. Mamai smiled patiently. "Girls, Girls, Girls. Now, you know that after your bath, you get into bed, I read you your story, I sing, and then you sleep. Now you must sleep. Mary, did you light the candle?" Mamai said. Mary nodded. When Mamai left, Mary turned to me. "I saw again, Cynthie. I actually didn't light the candle. The cat woulda knocked it over and started a fire and everyone but you woulda died. Please don't tell!" She pleaded. I nodded obediently, falling asleep as soon as she sighed with relief._

I parked into the last empty space, praying that the bell didn't ring already. I rushed into the small brick building marked office.

"Hello. My name's Cynthia Brandon. I- I mean my mom faxed in my paperwork and stuff." I said to the lady clicking away on the keyboard behind the desk.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh yes. Here's your schedule, honey. Your first class is English. It already started, but I'm sure Mrs. Henderson won't mind. Off you go, darling. There was a bunch of new students a month ago, the Cullen's. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Nessie I believe. I'm sure you'll all be great friends." she said, handing me a pile of paper. I walked quickly to the building marked Henderson

I opened the door, walking in slowly. The teacher looked at me.

"Miss Cynthia Brandon, I presume? Hello, Cynthia. There's a a seat open right beside Bella. Bella was new last month. But please, tell the class about yourself." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Um, well, I was born in Ireland. I like to paint and play the piano. And call me Maggie." I said, grateful that I couldn't blush. The teacher nodded, and I walked towards the empty seat.

"Hello. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Cynthia. Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" the brown-haired girl whispered.

"Call me Maggie. It's my middle name. It's nice to meet you too. I would love to sit with you." I whispered back.

The rest of the day flew by, and before I knew it I was being introduced to the Cullen's by Bella.

"Hey guys!" Bella said cheerfully as she sat down next to a bronze-haired boy, who pecked her on the cheek. I sat down in the only available seat in between a small girl with long ringlets the same bronze color as the boys and a tiny tiny girl with spiky black hair.

"Guys, this is Cynthia. She likes Maggie though. Maggie, this is Edward, that's Nessie, that's Emmett, that's Rosalie, that's Jasper, and that's Alice. Before you think that we're weird, we're not actually related, we're adopted. Only Edward and Nessie are related." Bella said. I was too busy staring at Alice to listen. She looked familiar.

_Edward POV_

"Guys, this is Cynthia. She likes Maggie though. Maggie, this is Edward, that's Nessie, that's Emmett, that's Rosalie, that's Jasper, and that's Alice. Before you think that we're weird, we're not actually related, we're adopted. Only Edward and Nessie are related." Bella said. But Maggie wasn't listening. She was staring intently at Alice.

_Where have I seen her before? Hmm. Well, it could have been anywhere. Is her name really Alice? She looks more like a Mary or Maria. Wait, Mary? No. That's just silly._

I was surprised that Maggie's thoughts were in Gaelic. She was obviously a vampire from a while ago. I think that she knew we were vampires too. I turned to Alice listening to her reaction.

_Cynthia? The Cynthia? My Cynthia? No, it can't be. No, that's impossible, besides, Cynthie had brown hair, didn't she? No, that's her daughter, Edna. This is absurd. Jazzy . . . . Jazzy can help. I'll ask him about it during History . . . _Suddenly Alice's "voice" turned into a picture. She was having a vision. I noticed Bella quickly get Maggie's attention away from Alice.

Alice's vision was of her and Maggie in a graveyard, staring at a headstone. It changed to them visiting an old lady at a nursing home. Alice shook her head and turned to me.

_Did you see? Did you hear? It's impossible, isn't it?_ She thought. I shrugged, making it look like I was getting more comfortable.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I went hunting right after we got home.

_Alice POV_

"Jazzy! I'm so confused! Cynthia's death was in the newspapers! Her middle name was Harriet, not Maggie! Or, at least I'm pretty sure it was." I said. Jazz sighed and put his arm around me.

"Allie, your just going to have to ask her." Jasper said. I didn't hear Maggie come up behind us.

"Ask me what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie POV

Well, that had gone great. Not. I had planned to confront Alice, talk to her about my assumption. Didn't work out like that. At all. This is how it went:

I walked up to Alice when I heard her boyfriend or whatever, Jackson or Jamie or something like that, say;

"Allie, you're just going to have to ask her."

I stopped. Did she recognize me too? Or did she _see_ my arrival?

"Ask me what?" I said cautiously. Alice whipped around, her eyes wide with shock. Weird, vampires are never surprised.

"Cynthia! Oh, um, I apologize. I meant Maggie. Um, I was just asking if you, er, wanted to come over! Yeah, that! Want to come over, Maggie?" Alice lied. I swallowed the lie quickly, resisting the urge to cough. The taste of deceit was quite unpleasant.

"Oh, I'd love to Alice! That would be so fun! Are your siblings and parents okay with it though?" I said in a falsely cheerful voice.

"I'm sure that they will be. Carlisle and Esme are very laid-back. Will your parents be alright with it? I'm Jasper, by the way." Alice's boyfriend answered for her. He had just the tiniest hint of a southern drawl, unlike me. I still had my full Irish accent.

"Um. Sure they will. They aren't home until, like, 7:00 anyway. They'll never notice that I'm missing." I replied. Alice smiled halfheartedly.

"Good. Just get in your Audi, and you can follow us. Come on." She said as she strut quickly towards her car.

I climbed into Matilda (my Audi) and turned the radio up as loud as it would go. Something was not right. And I had a feeling that Rosalie wouldn't be too pleased about me coming over.

I drove up the winding road, following the bright yellow Porsche. I could make out Alice and Jasper through the tinted windows. Finally we pulled into the driveway of a huge house. Not even. A mansion was more like it. And I thought my house was good.

I slammed the door of Matilda and trudged inside. I wondered how long I would have to be subjected to this torture. I looked at Alice and I could tell she was thinking the same thing. Her brow was furrowed and she was grumbling to herself. I followed her inside and we both plopped down on the couch.

Suddenly I heard a gasp. I whipped my head around and saw a woman with caramel hair and vampire pale skin. A family of vampires then? Interesting.

"H-h-hello, honey. My name's Esme. What's yours?" She said.

"Cynthia Brandon. Call me Maggie though." I answered quietly. Esmes eyes widened.

"Alice. I need some help with the laundry . . . could you come with me?" Esme asked slowly. Alice stood up gracefully and followed Esme down to the basement, where I assumed their washer and drier was.

I strained my ears against the rattling of the washer. I could make out their voices.

"Al! Who is she? Cynthia Brandon? Curly red hair, Irish accent? This surely isn't just a coincidence, Mary Alice Cullen." Esme said in a stern voice.

WAIT! _**MARY ALICE CULLEN!**_ I KNEW IT!

I jumped up and did a little tap dance around the television. I stopped to listen to Alice's reply.

"Mom, I don't know! I can't remember anything about her! I just don't understand! I thought I lived here in the US, not in Ireland! I just don't get it! Jazz can't help me. The only way I can find out is if I ask her!" I could hear Alice's dry sobs. It reminded me of when she was ten and I was six.

"_Cynderella! Oh Cynthie! CYNTHIA! Mamai said we could play on the slides down the street, but I guess you don't want to go." Mary called to me. I resisted dropping my china doll and making a run for it. I set Lillian carefully on my bed before I threw on my boots and zoomed stairs. I saw Mary standing on the porch._

"_I'm sorry Mary! Let's go!" I said cheerfully. Mary turned and stomped away. I burst into tears. I think I heard her sobbing too._

Alice put her hand over mine. I jumped and looked over. She smiled weakly.

"Why were you crying. I know what you are, by the way. I assume you know what we are too." Alice said. I nodded.

"Alice, I need to ask you something. Please don't get mad at me." I said slowly.

Okay, sorry this is so short, but I don't like adding a bunc of fluff just to make it longer, and This was the spot where it needed to end ;) Please review, I've decided that I need 5 reviews before I update. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie POV

I looked from Alice to Rosalie to Bella. I had just been about to ask Alice when Rosalie had stormed through the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN! I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TOUCH MY FERRARI?" She screamed even though Bella would have been able to hear her even if she whispered.

"I told you Rosalie! It wasn't me! I haven't touched you stinking car!" She yelled. Suddenly Emmett came stampeding down the stairs, holding a strange tangle if metal and rubber in his hand.

"Look at what I made! It's for our anniversary, Rose!" He exclaimed. This did not look good. Rosalie looked at it and gasped.

"EMMETT! YOU TOOK APART MY CAR! THAT'S WHERE YOU GOT ALL THAT STUFF!" Rosalie stormed back out the doors. Emmett started to sob and ran back up the stairs. Alice looked at the floor. I could tell that she was embarrassed of her siblings. Suddenly I lost all my courage. How could I even try to tell Alice about my speculation. She would just laugh and I would lose my only friends.

"Okay, Street Dance is playing in half an hour, lets go!" Nessie said. She dragged us all to her car and stuck the key into the ignition. _**(A/N: Do keys go in the ignition? I was just going to say keyhole)**_ I was in the front next to Nessie, who was happily supplying the soundtrack for the whole car ride to Port Angeles.

"Let's just go back, Nessie. I don't think Maggie and Al are really into it. We'll go another time." Bella finally said. I silently thanked her.

"But Mooooom – I mean Mom SAID I could go today!" Nessie whined. I kept myself from giggling.

"Emmett woulda came." Nessie grumbled as she made a large U-turn.

I sat down onto the piano stool, ready to finally try out my piece that I had made. Mary's birthday was tomorrow, and I had decided to make some music to put on her grave. If she had one. I was flying out in an hour.

The music came softly then quickly and then softly again. I loved it. I grabbed my bag and put the sheet music in, careful not to wrinkle any of the edges. I got into my car and drove into the setting sun.


End file.
